


Too Long Apart

by cadkitten



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, Hyde (Musician) - Fandom, L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-20
Updated: 2009-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gackt shows up out of nowhere after years of being apart from Hyde. After pushing from Megumi, Hyde goes out for the night with his once-lover. It was only supposed to be drinking... only supposed to be innocent. Gackt has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violet_midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_midnight/gifts).



> Beta Readers: kawaiikyo  
> Comments: For **violet_midnight** 's birthday on September 21st. Happy birthday!  
> Song[s]: "Lust Lie" by Vizell

It had been years since they had last met. The friendship they'd formed somehow faded away into nothingness when everything was said and done. Each had been busy with their own lives, absorbed into what the industry had them doing and, in Hyde's case, absorbed into his personal life as well. Having a kid and a wife when you were a rock star made it difficult to balance friends into the equation and he had basically given up almost all of them in favor of ensuring that his family's life was the most important thing on his list.

Tonight though, he had almost been shoved out the door by his wife and toward the waiting limo that Gackt had seen it necessary to bring with him just to invite the other man out for drinks. He recalled stumbling out the door, damn near tripping in the process, and standing there looking very confused for a moment before he collected himself and got into Gackt's limo.

From there, the hours had slipped by. From one bar to the next, each one provided him with more and more of a buzz until he could barely keep himself upright anymore. At long last, he found himself back in Gackt's stupid limousine, sprawled out across the slick black leather of the seat, feeling like he was going to pass out at any moment. Idly, he waved a hand at the other man, laughing a little at his own predicament. "You know... I'm soooo fucking trashed," he commented before letting his head fall back against the seat.

He could almost feel Gackt's eyes on him, feel them roaming his body in the very same way that they used to so many years before. But things were different then. He hadn't been dating Megumi at the time and he sure as hell didn't have a child. Sometimes, he longed for what he'd once had... the freedom that being with another man had provided him. But that was long past and not something he should have been dwelling upon right then.

Gackt told him something in return, but he couldn't quite make it out over the music in the car, his vision hazy and his mind telling him it was well past time to stop with this insanity and just go home. He was too fucking old for this. His eyes slipped shut and he just rested there, body slack and his mind drifting. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

When he woke again, the limo was stopped and the music had changed from the loud rock to something softer and more aimed toward a romantic atmosphere. He felt a little queasy, but nothing that he couldn't overcome with just willpower alone. He'd done worse drinking in his life and this certainly was not the end of the world. He moved a little, stopping when he started to actually feel.

Gackt's lips were plastered against his neck, greedily sucking, though courteously not enough to actually leave a mark. The vocalist's hands seemed to be everywhere at once, moving down his sides and then up under his shirt, playing with his nipples and then skimming back down to tease at his bellybutton ring. When the other man shifted, he could plainly feel the evidence of his arousal pressed against his own.

Cracking open his eyelids, he assessed the situation more fully, finding that Gackt had moved him in his sleep. The other was kneeling on the floor and had pulled Hyde down onto his lap so that he was straddling him. Much to his own horror, he was still capable of being aroused, even in this drunken state, and his body had seen fit to force him into being incredibly hard. He trembled a little with anxiety, his hands coming up to feebly push at Gackt. "Gackt? Y-you know I can't... Megumi."

The other didn't actually seem to care though, his mouth trailing up to Hyde's jaw and nibbling there for a moment. "She doesn't have to know." The words seemed to hold a certain amount of logicality amidst the haze of booze that clouded the shorter man's head.

He didn't say anything in response, not really wanting to admit how much he wanted this... how much he'd wanted Gackt for a good long time now. And really, his body spoke volumes for him, letting the other know everything he could ever want to almost effortlessly. Closing his eyes again, he just rode it out, waiting on whatever would happen, knowing that Gackt would keep his word and never tell a soul of what was about to transpire.

Gackt's hands moved to unbutton his shirt, pushing the material out of the way when he was done and it took everything that Hyde had not to arch toward him. He craved his touch, the feel of his hands on his body in all the ways he knew the other could manage. He'd always been the best at this kind of stuff, at making his universe shrink down until it was nothing but just him and Gackt.

By the time Gackt got to Hyde's pants, he was trembling under his touch. He'd been dreaming of this happening for years now, sometimes thinking of it while he was with Megumi and always feeling terrible about it afterward. Maybe his wife knew... maybe she always had known about him and Gackt. But right then, that wasn't the important part. The fact that he was so fucking hard that he thought he was going to burst was. He let out a few strangled moans, arching into the warm palm that slid into his pants, groping him for a good minute before it disappeared again.

Still, he kept his eyes squeezed shut, trying to keep his body under control. It wasn't of much use, but he was determined anyway. It took Gackt another few minutes before he slid away completely. Hands moved to his hips, directing him to move, a soft voice compelling him to turn around and present his ass. Somehow, he managed to do it, picking himself up enough to move in the slightly cramped space. When he settled back down, his upper torso was leaning on the seat, his pants around his knees and his legs spread.

Gackt wasted no time in getting Hyde's boxers down to where his pants were. The feeling of the other's hands on him still felt like sin and it was all Hyde could do to not start crying out like a whore when Gackt took his dick in hand and began stroking it. Something cold pressed against his ass, making him shiver as whatever it was wiped at him. A few more moments passed in which Gackt's breath was hot against his ass cheeks. And then it happened. The other man's hot, slick muscle slid over his rosebud, making him cry out desperately. The assault continued, almost as though he weren't making a scene with his cries.

It wasn't long before he simply gave up on fighting the pleasure. Gripping the back of the cushion, he arched his back and pushed back against the other man's probing tongue, trying to get him to fuck him with it. Pleasure flooded through his body when Gackt complied. The coupling of being fucked with the other's tongue and being jerked off had him teetering on the edge of release already. It felt amazing and it was something that Megumi would never, ever do for him. In fact, she wouldn't even let him do it for her, something that always made him feel like she thought he was dirty in some way.

But now... like this... with Gackt's tongue shoved up his ass, he felt like he was in heaven again. His prostate throbbed, telling him he was close and he let out a whimpering moan, his hips jerking just the slightest amount. A moment later both Gackt's tongue and hand disappeared. He whined, sounding absolutely pitiful. Why? Why did he have to stop right then?

He got his answer a few seconds later, the heat of Gackt's body pressing along his entire back. His gut tightened and he relaxed himself, knowing what was coming next. The vocalist's heat was, thankfully, well-lubed when he chose to enter Hyde's body. The stretching of his ass around the other man's cock was something he had to admit he'd been missing. He trembled, a choked sob of pure pleasure leaving his lips as he let his head fall to rest against the leather seat cushion.

When Gackt finally began to move, his thrusts were harsh and Hyde simply fed off them. His own body pushed back with each forward movement, desperate to get all that he could from this coupling. The hands on his hips felt so damn good, like something that he hadn't managed to obtain in a good long time. His voice filled the limo with enough of moans for several people rather than just one. If there was one thing that Hyde wasn't, it was quiet. He never had been and he could almost feel Gackt's grin from behind him because of it.

It honestly didn't take much before he was so close he was begging. Words fell from his lips, pleading with Gackt to make him cum. When the other finally wrapped his hand back around his dick, jerking him off almost furiously, that was all it took. He strained for a few seconds and then let out a particularly loud moan as he drenched the seat in front of him with his release. It seemed to last forever, with Gackt behind him, thrusting hard and fast, trying hard to come to his peak as close to Hyde as possible. Heat filled him and all Hyde could do was hang on and ride it out as his lover's hips slammed into him time and time again. His head swam for a few seconds before he slumped forward, passed out against the seat once again.

When he came to, he was in his boxers at home, in his own bed, Megumi sleeping peacefully next to him, one arm draped over his midsection. He stared at her for a few minutes, confusion written all over his face and a certain amount of regret shining in his eyes. This time when he closed his eyes, he had to make himself fall back asleep and when he did, he was haunted by dreams that he thought he'd long since gotten rid of. He'd have to remember to strangle Gackt next time he saw him, that was for sure.

**The End**  



End file.
